The invention relates generally to engine-driven generators, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling fuel vapor flow in an engine-driven generator.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, which often rely on the use of an engine-driven generator to power the welding process. Engine-driven generators typically include internal components, such as electrical circuitry, a generator, and an engine, which cooperate to produce a suitable power output for the welding operation. Such power outputs may be alternating current (AC) power or direct current (DC) power, depending on the welding operation being performed. Moreover, the power may be adapted for particular applications, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth.
A liquid fuel is often used as a combustible material to operate the engine of an engine-driven generator. As will be appreciated, fuel vapor may be generated in the fuel tank under normal operating conditions. Certain configurations of engine-driven generators direct the fuel vapors to a combustion air intake of the engine. However, when fuel vapors are present at the combustion air intake of the engine during shutdown of the engine-driven generator, the engine-driven generator may “diesel” or “run on.” When this occurs, the engine-driven generator may operate undesirably for a period of time (e.g., multiple seconds or minutes). Accordingly, there is a need in the field for systems and method to overcome such undesirable operation.